Peanut Butter Toast
by Ravenclaw-Rose
Summary: Heavily pregnant Narcissa has a craving at three in the morning.


Peanut Butter Toast

Narcissa Malfoy could fight it no longer. Despite the fact it was three in the morning she got out of bed, left the master chamber and went down stairs.

She was seven months pregnant and she felt like a ship in full sail and was huge. The petite women had never felt so wretched or fat, as well as unattractive.

Lucius had been very supportive, and told her daily how beautiful he still thought she was, but it didn't help with her low self esteem. Pregnancy was no fun by this stage. Next week she would enter her eight month.

She could not wait to hold her child though. At the last trip to St Mungos to check the baby's health they had found out it was indeed a boy she was carrying.

Her baby boy, she smiled.

She did love him already…

"But you're already a damn pain at times sweet." She said to her bump.

Cissy's problem was she was a very light sleeper and so when he kicked, she always woke up, and that night when he had, she had woken with an incurable craving for peanut butter toast. She had tried to ignore it but it wasn't going away.

So going in to the sitting room, she sat down, called a house elf, ordered it to get her peanut butter toast and a mug of tea (because those stupid cups were finished after one sip it some times seemed) and she sat back rubbing her bump with affection. He was certainly awake that night.

"Well at least it isn't just me who can't sleep hey little one?" the blonde sighed.

She put her feet up on the sofa snuggled up in her night gown and shut her eyes, hoping to get comfortable. It didn't prove too hard.

Yawning as she looked round the room her eyes landed on the mantle peace where her and Lucius's wedding portrait took pride of pace. She was sitting on a chair smiling up at him and he stood behind her with his hands sturdily on her shoulders smiling right back at her. Occasionally he bent down and kissed her check, or fiddle with her hair which had been in ringlets, making her laugh or blush.

She really had felt like a princess that day…and every day since.

No one else knew her husband like she did. There was so much more to him than his arrogance. He had the ability to be kind, gentle and loving. And he always proved this whenever she was close to him.

Pop.

"Mistress." Said a girl house elf as she put the tea and toast down on the coffee table in front of her.

Narcissa had been so desperate for the snack that she even said thank you to the elf (which welled up at the words) before it popped out the room.

It was perfect. The toast was warm, and the peanut butter thick. Steam came off of her tea. It was strong, but not stewed and it had an extra tea spoon of sugar in.

Her cravings were cured.

"This is better than sex." She thought out loud as she finished her first piece of toast.

"Even when it's with me?" she heard a voice ask her from the living room door.

"Especially when it's with you."

Lucius let out a good natured laugh. "How long have you been up?"

"About ten minutes." She said as she moved along the sofa, still stretched out but clearing enough room so that he could sit down.

Wrapping his arms round her as he sat down, she put her head on his shoulder as she picked up her next bit of toast.

"Since when did you like peanut butter?"

"Since all my life. I loved it when I was a child, but when I got to my teenage years I decided it was too fattening. Then when I woke up tonight, courtesy of _your_ son, I had a huge craving for it and in my present condition, couldn't careless if I put on a few more pounds."

"He was kicking?"

"Yup. I don't think he has got the concept of 'bedtime' yet."

"Apparently not." He said as he watched his wife lift the toast to her month. "Can I have a bite?"

"I love you darling, but not that much." She said to him.

"Oh go on!" he pleased with her, which set her off laughing.

"Lucius, there is no chance."

She was giggling as she lifted the toast again, but at the last second as she was about to eat it, he jerked her arm so it went in front of his face, and it wasn't long before he had a month full.

"You git!" she said to him as she finished the last of it off.

"Don't you remember our wedding vows? 'What is yours is mine'?"

"Yeah every thing but my peanut butter toast! Didn't I specify that?"

"No sweetheart."

"Well I should have." She smirked as she settled back down in to his embrace and shut her eyes. "I hate you some times."

"I know Cissy, I know." He said as he played with the ends of her hair.

"Two months to go." She changed the subject. "Lucius what if we're the worst parents in the world?"

"We won't be, the Weasley's are allowed to breed."

"True enough, but what if he hates me?"

Lucius looked at her. "And why would he hate you?"

"I don't know. What if I am a terrible mother?"

"Darling I can't think of any one else more likely to be good mother. Cissy your kind, sharing…you're the best person I know." He confided in her. "And that why I love. That's why I asked you to marry me."

"Even if I don't give you my toast?"

"Yes. Even if you don't me your toast."

Shutting her eyes she smiled. "I think it is just so scary. We've never done this before."

"I know. But we'll get it right. Now why don't we go to bed, you can finish the tea there." She looked tired, and he knew she needed her rest.

"Ok. You'll have to pull me off the sofa though." She said and he nodded smiling. Pulling her up by her hands gently he wrapped one hand round her and carried her tea for her in the other. "I must have done something really good to deserve you, Lucius, you know that don't you."

"Of course I do." He said kissing her as she again smiled tiredly, before yawning.

He had complete faith in them and there marriage. They were going to be great parents.

They walked together up the great stair case, and back in to the master bedroom. This time she slept straight away. He on the other hand lay awake watching her for the rest of the night, guarding her dreams. Blowing out the candle, he kissed her forehead. What ever came next, their love would see them through.


End file.
